Delancey
Delancey is one of the main characters from My Scene. She debuted in the "Hanging Out" line, along with her boyfriend, Ellis. She is originally from California, but she moved to New York. Personality Delancey is very confident and she is a fast thinker, so she easily gets great opportunities for herself and her friends. She loves telling jokes and making her friends laugh. Delancey enjoys going to the beach with her friends, loves skateboarding and surfing with Nolee and with her boyfriend, Ellis. Delancey's look is edgy, funky, and colorful. She's always the worst at keeping secrets and she loves to eat sweets. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can also be sarcastic. Physical Appearance Delancey is a slim teenager and was originally produced with maroon-streaked platinum blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and a beauty mark on her cheek. In 2007, she was produced with brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. Relationships Delancey is Chelsea's cousin and befriended Barbie, Madison, and Nolee when they all went on a holiday to Jamaica. She met Nolee's friend, Kenzie in Shopping Spree. She later became friends with Lindsay Lohan, Kennedy and Nia. Delancey is romantically linked to Ellis. Delancey and Ellis were featured as boyfriend and girlfriend in many webisodes, movies and a doll line. She spent a lot of her time hanging out and having fun with him. All About Me Sign: Taurus Fave hang: The beach Where from: California (just moved to NYC) My craving: Candy candy candy! My look: Edgy, funky, super colorful My motto: If you're into me, cool. If not, whatever I don't take myself too seriously. I admit I can be stubborn, but once you get to know me, I'm pretty easy to get along with. And I stick by my friends no matter what. DelanceyAllAboutMe.jpg|Delancey's All About Me AllAboutMeDelancey2.jpg|Delancey's Second All About Me Trivia *Delancey shares the same name as Delancy in Barbie: Princess Charm School, albeit with a different grammar and appearance. *In 2007, Delancey was produced with brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. *Delancey was named after Delancey Street in New York City. *Delancey's the only member of the My Scene gang (boys included) to have a pet cat instead of a dog--she has a Persian white cat named Sugar. *Delancey's birthday is in May 10th. *She has Irish and Italian ancestry. *Most of her dolls were produced with her signature beauty mark. Gallery Merchandise Hanging Out Delancey.jpg|Hanging Out Delancey Cruisin' in My Ride Delancey and Hudson.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Delancey My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Delancey.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Delancey Feelin' Flirty Delancey.jpg|Feelin' Flirty Delancey My Scene Shopping Spree Delancey.jpg|Shopping Spree Delancey My Scene Masquerade Madness Delancey.jpg|Masquerade Madness Delancey My Scene Miami Vespa Delancey.jpg|Miami Vespa Delancey My Scene Miami Getaway Hotel Room with Delancey.jpg|Miami Getaway Hotel Playset Delancey Mbbbd.jpg|My Bling Bling Delancey With Spa I Love My Friends6.jpg|I Love My Friends Delancey Playset Growing Up Glam6.jpg|Growing Up Glam Delancey Juicy Bling Bikini Delancey.jpg|Tropical/Juicy Bling Bikini Delancey Snow Glam Delancey.jpg|Snow Glam Delancey Golden Bling Delancey.jpg|Golden Bling Delancey Perfume Party Delancey.jpg|Perfume Party Delancey Ultra Glam Delancey.jpg|Ultra Glam Delancey Coasterama Delancey.jpg|Coasterama Delancey Cabana Beach Delancey.jpg|Cabana Beach Delancey Street Art Delancey.jpg|Street Art Delancey Fashion Cuties7.jpg|Fashion Cuties Delancey Fashion Cuties6.jpg|Fashion Cuties Delancey Screenshot (47).png|Hollywood Bling Delancey Official Stills Delancey.png My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg My Scene Characters.png My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg Screenshots My Scene Webisodes My Scene Hanging Out.jpg Delanceyellissk8ergirl.png Sk8terGirl.jpg Sk8ergirl.png ShoppingSpree.jpg Screenshot 2019-08-07 (1) My Scene™ - Greatest Gifts - HD - YouTube.png GreatestGifts.jpg OutandAbout.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg Djnia.jpg Salsabeat.jpg Inuniform.jpg EgyptianNights.jpg Act3.jpg Nuevayorksinamigas.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Picnic.jpg 2371faa8-b1f4-464d-8d5f-fc6d01196bc6.png Girls laughing.png The gang sit together.png Girls dancing theme song.png Delanceyellisfan.png Nolee Madison and Delancey.png Delancey skating.png Delancey smiles 4.png Delancey and Ellis smiles.png Delancey being scared.png Barbie call Delancey.png Barbie and Delancey 2.png Delancey and Nolee looking.png Madison, Barbie and Nolee looking at Delancey and Chelsea hugs.png Delancey smiles 2.png Girls smiles.png Delancey Nolee and Madison.png Girls sit together at the Dish.png Nolee Delancey and Chelsea laughing.png Delancey talk to Chelsea.png Barbie and Delancey hugs Madison.png Nolee Delancey and Barbie.png Barbie and Delancey looking at each other.png Girls as a Japanese dresses.png Girls sit together at the Dish 2.png Delancey talk.png Girls laughing at the Dish.png Barbie, Delancey, Nolee and Chelsea spa.png Chelsea and Delancey in the bath tub.png Barbie, Madison, Delancey and Nolee looking at Chelsea.png Delancey surfing 3.png Delancey sad.png Girls hanging out 3.png Girls think about fashion design.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png El Motorhome.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Delancey Nolee and Chelsea.png Girls dancing.jpeg Delancey and Ellis.png Delancey surfing.png The My Scene gang.png Delancey surfing 3.jpeg Delancey and Ellis at the beach.jpeg Delancy .jpeg Delancey looking at Nolee.jpeg Chelsea and Delancey at the beach.jpeg The gang sighs.png Barbie and Chelsea watching Delancey sleeping.png Delancey with a microphone.png Delancey Madison Nolee and Barbie.png Barbie with her phone.png Girls sitting together.png Delancey dancing.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey wear their swimsuits.png The gang on the beach.png Delancey ready for singing.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Chelsea surfing.png Chelsea with River and Sutton.png The gang with a surfboard.png Delancey surfing 4.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Nolee Delancey and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Girls dancing 2.jpeg Chelsea looking at Delancey.jpeg Girls watching the boys singing.jpeg Barbie looking at Madison.jpeg The gang looking at Madison wet.jpeg My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg Madison Delancey and Nolee.png Delancey as a genie.png Delancey wink.png Girls call phones.png Girls movie.png Girls driving.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Delancey looking.png Delancey shocked.png Delancey talk to them.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Chelsea and Delancey hugs.png Delancey jumping.png Madison talk to her friends 2.png Barbie and Delancey laughing.png Girls hanging out.png The gang working fashion.png Delancey with her pet cat.png Delancey and Ellis falling.png The gang working together.png Girls ready for the mall.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Delancey walking.png Delancey smiles.png My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Delancey holds the spy costume.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea Barbie Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Delancey with a pink wig.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png Nolee Chelsea Barbie and Delancey smiles.jpeg Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Madison Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Girls shocked.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Delancey and Lindsay Lohan surfing.jpeg Delancey Pj.jpeg Hollywooddelanceyellis.png Chelsea and Madison grab Delancey.jpeg Delancey looking .jpeg Girls eats foods.jpeg Delancey surfing 2.jpeg Delancey with a ice cream .jpeg Delancey intro movie.jpeg Delancey skring.png Delancey grab her mouth.png Girls driving 2.png Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea gets angry.jpeg Girls ready for a movie premiere .jpeg Girls walking.jpeg Nolee and Delancey gets mad.jpeg Nolee and Delancey 2.jpeg Delancey and Ellis 2.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Barbie.jpeg Delancey and Ellis looking.jpeg Madison and Delancey.jpeg Madison walking.jpeg Girls waving.jpeg Delancey Lindsay Lohan and Nolee.jpeg Nolee Barbie and Delancey.jpeg Barbie fall down.jpeg Girls looking at people.jpeg Barbie Nolee River and Ellis.jpeg Chelsea and Delanceyellisfan .jpeg Girls walking over people.jpeg Girls watching.jpeg Delancey and Barbie looking at Audra.jpeg Delancey looking.jpeg Delancey talk.jpeg Madison wake up.jpeg Girls walking in the outside .jpeg Delancey sad on the camera.jpeg Girls looking.jpeg Delancey smiles.jpeg Delancey with a drink.jpeg Delancey and Nolee carry Chelsea and Madison.jpeg Girls sleeping.jpeg Madison looking at a horse eats.jpeg Nolee and Delancey looking.jpeg Girls shocked 2.jpeg Barbie Delancey Nolee and Chelsea looking.jpeg Girls waving at them.jpeg Delancey call Madison.jpeg Girls in Madison’s room.jpeg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ellis' Romantic Interests Category:My Scene